


The One Where Merlin Hated Dares, And Then He Doesn't

by TinyDragon95



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Theft, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragon95/pseuds/TinyDragon95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hated dares, and this one gets him into a world of trouble or did it get him just what he always wanted? Involves lacy underwear and tabletops</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Merlin Hated Dares, And Then He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooo sorry guys, about leaving you to wait for my other story. im in a bit of a rut and then my laptop broke with the previous story as wel as the beginings of this one.
> 
> I hope this will tide you all over till the next chapter of Control. It will be action filed i can promise you that 
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> TinyDragonRoar =^.^=

Merlin hated dares. They made you do things you didn’t want to, and if you didn’t you looked like a wuss. He had been dared to do things ever since he was eight and living in his home town. His friends were, well if you can call them friends, we’re a vicious bunch. They liked to play jokes on everyone and sometimes they we’re nice.

Like the time when they tipped cold water all over old man Jacobson during the frost and he got pneumonia. But they didn’t care and just kept on going back into his house while he was sick and would move his stuff around when he wasn’t looking. It was cruel and he didn’t get involved with pranks like that.

When he moved to the city when he was twelve, he found his best friend Will. Will was the best and the only real friend he had ever had. He loved to hang out with him and had a great laugh. Dares still happened, but they we’re less mean and embarrassing just for him. 

He enjoyed his time with Will and they loved making each other do embarrassing things.

However, this was not one of them times.

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur hated his job. 

He hated sitting behind a desk. He hated reading reports. He hated that his friends were below him on the totem pole. He hated that his father expected so much.

He just wanted to relax and enjoy his life, not worrying about the business. I mean, he enjoyed being busy and being in charge, but he couldn’t stand his father watching over him. Judging every moment of life and everything he did. 

He was CEO at Camelot designs and worked hard to please, but didn’t get anything back. 

He just wanted to be free. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Go on, Merlin,” Will whispered. “You have to do it, don’t be a wuss.”

“But, I don’t want to,” Merlin whispered back.

“Just do it, Merlin, if you don’t you will forever be known as the queen of runaway cowards,” Will stated proudly.

“Alright fine, I’ll do it,” Merlin said, pouting.

“Go on then,” Will said, pushing Merlin towards the big department store, Camelot designs.

Glaring at his best friend, Merlin stomped towards the store, praying he didn’t get caught. 

Going into the entrance of the posh shop, glancing towards the brunette haired security guard nervously.

He started walking towards the woman section and quickly grabbed the laciest, girlyist matching underwear he could find and stuffed into his bag. 

Turning around, Merlin started to walk towards the exit trying to be discreet. He walked past the cash desk and was almost out the door when he was grabbed from behind.

He spun around and was faced with the giant, muscular brunette security guard. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” The guard asked.

Looking into the large man’s eyes, Merlin started to shift under his hard gaze. 

“Nothing, I’m, I’m not doing anything,” Merlin stuttered. He felt nervous and hoped the guard believed him.

“I think you need to come with me,” The guard said sternly.

And then swiftly marched Merlin towards the back if the store, with everyone watching them leave. 

Merlin started to sweat and stumble as he was walked through the door and down the corridor at the back of the store. He was caught and in big trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting behind his desk, Arthur could make head or tails of this paperwork. Someone in the accounting department is getting fired. 

A knock came from behind his office door. 

“Come in,” Arthur called.

The door opened and Percival, one of his security guards walked in. 

“We have a problem, boss,” He said, sounding ominous.

“What now, Percival,” Arthur complained, glaring at him, knowing that it’s not his fault, but annoyed anyway. 

“We have a shoplifter and we have him in the questioning room,” Percival replied.

“A shoplifter? I don’t have time for this. Can’t someone else deal with it,” Arthur complained. He couldn’t believe this was happening again.

“Sorry sir, but no one else is in. Gwaine is out with Elyan, Leon had to look after his grandmother and Lancelot is still on his honeymoon with Gwen.” Percival said, feeling worried for the young boy he had in lock up.

“Uhh, I’m going to have to deal with this myself, aren’t I,” Arthur sighed. “Get back on the floor please, I’ll get this sorted.” Stomping out of the room, Arthur waked down the hall towards the questioning room, feeling annoyed by who ever had tried to steal from him.

“He took this,” Percival said, holding up the lacy underwear he found in the boy’s bag. 

Looking at the item, Arthur thought it was strange that a young boy would steal such a weird thing. Grabbing the bag and the underwear, Arthur turned around. Taking a deep breathe, he opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the question room, Merlin was biting his nails nervously. He couldn’t believe he did this. Stupid Will, always getting him into trouble.

Maybe he wouldn’t be in big trouble. Maybe he could figure a way out of this.

Looking up, a door opened and in stepped a tall, handsome blonde man, but broad shoulders and bright blue eyes. The man continued to stare at Merlin as he stared back. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping into the room, Arthur released his breathe.

He couldn’t believe he was seeing the beautiful boy in front of him. The boy was lithe and had skin like porcelain. But what drew him was the bluest, most beautiful eyes he had  
ever seen. It was like looking into the most crystal of oceans, the clearest of skies. He couldn’t believe this lovely creature was sat in front of him. 

Snapping out of it, Arthur closed the door and walked towards the boy, He sat down opposite him at the table and continued to stare at him.

Merlin also continued to stare at Arthur, they were both in a trance. 

Shaking his head, Arthur said, “So, you decide to steal from me, did you?”

Shocked, Merlin started to shake him head frantically. He wasn’t doing it to steal, it was just a dare.

“So, you didn’t take this,” Arthur said, holding up the lingerie. 

“I did,” Merlin said, nervously.

“So, you’re lying to me,” Arthur questioned, having an idea of how he could have the boy.

Merlin stared at Arthur, feeling worried.

“You know, you could go to jail for this,” Arthur said, exaggerating the truth. “It would affect college and jobs. You might never have a career and end up living on the streets,” 

Arthur continued to frighten the boy.

“But, But, You can’t-” Merlin stuttered, feeling suddenly worried about this whole thing. 

“Oh, but I can,” Arthur replied. “But maybe we can make a deal.”

“What- What sort of deal,” Merlin asked, feeling hopeful.

“Well, we can forget all about this, and you can do a little something for me,” Arthur said.

“What do I have to do?” Merlin questioned.

Standing up, Arthur slowly walked around the table towards the boy shifting nervously in his seat. As he got closer to the boy he dragged his hand across his arm and up to the boy’s neck.

Merlin shudder, understanding about the deal suddenly dawning on him. 

Arthur stood behind Merlin and placed his hands on each of the boy’s shoulders. He leant forward and spoke into his ear.

“I think you have an idea of what you need to do,” Arthur whispered.

Straightening up, Arthur on the table in front of Merlin. 

“I’m going to go out and turn off the cameras and when I come back we can have a little discussion about out Deal,” Arthur said, leaning forward to further intimidate the boy.

Closing the door behind him, Arthur lent on the door and letting out a long sign.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was going to make this boy do thing. Things that he probably shouldn’t ask him to do. But this beautiful boy could be all his. He could live out his fantasy with this boy and there was nothing he could do about it.

Straightening up, Arthur walked towards the control room and switched off the cameras. He was going to do this. Taking a deep breathe, he opened the door and stepped back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Arthur left, Merlin at in his seat, staring at the door in shock. He couldn’t believe he was being blackmailed. By a gorgeous guy. It was a shock.

He had never done anything like this before. He was going to be made to do things. Things he might not like. 

But that man could be his. He could have him even if it’s only for one night. That handsome body could be over his and controlling him. He was going to love it, all he had to do was put on the act.

Putting on his game face, he started to shake nervously, biting his bottom lip as tears started to fill his eyes and run down his cheeks.  
Then the door opened.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Now, here’s what I want you to do,” Arthur smirked, closing the door behind him. Standing in front of the door, staring down at the black-haired boy and the tears dripping from those beautiful eyes, Arthur felt his arousal thicken. 

“Stand up, boy,” Arthur demanded snappishly, his excitement pushing him to want to see his plan play out. 

The boy stood up, moving with grace that Arthur didn’t think he had ever seen. Walking around the boy, circling him to stand against his back. His body pressing again him from shoulder to thigh, rubbing his arousal against the boys firm ass. 

Leaning in close, breath brushing against the boy’s ear. “What’s your name? I can’t be calling you boy during this … experience. Now can I?” Arthur said, feeling a shiver run through the boy’s body.

Hearing a sniffle come from the boy, Arthur didn’t think he was going to answer. Then, “its Mer-rlin,” came the stuttered whisper from in front of him.

“The lovely Merlin,” Arthur breathed. “You wanna fly away, little bird?”

A whimper sounded from the body in front of him. “My name is Arthur, but you can call me sir,” Arthur said, silkily.

“Now little bird, what should I do with you? Hmmnn?” Arthur said, sliding his hands up Merlin’s sides. He wanted under his clothes and touch that beautiful skin hiding there.

“Here’s the plan, Merr-lin, you are gonna strip out of those rags and get your skinny little ass next to the table, hands on the top,” Arthur spoke into the boy’s neck, breathing in his lovely scent.

Slowly, Arthur walked away from Merlin and leant against the closed door. He raised his eyebrow expectantly towards the boy. 

Merlin took a deep breath and prepared his best acting skills. Lifting his head, Merlin stared at Arthur, tears still dripping off his chin. He started to remove his clothes, starting with his shirt. 

Arthur continued to stare at the boy and his pale chest now on display. His hair all mussed, with a just-had-sex look about it. The boy-Merlin, sent his hands wandered to his trouser buttons and slowly lowered his trousers, revealing miles of pale skin. Once there off, the boy stands there in just his underwear, shifting nervously. Merlin knew what he was asked, but what to hear that strong voice demand it again.

“You know what I ask you to do, so stop just standing there and Do. It,” Arthur called again, staring demandingly at him. 

“Yes Sir,” Merlin whimpered. Taking a deep breath, Merlin lowered his pants and kicked them across the room at Arthur. He turned around, bending over and put his hands on the table, pushing his arse out. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Arthur shyly. He was going to have this man eating out of the palm of his hand.

“Now, I’m gonna teach you not to steal again. I want you take that lingerie out and put it on,” Arthur stated from his casual spot, when in fact he wanted to dive across the room and ravish the beautiful creature in front of him. 

Merlin, looking shocked and of poorly disguised arousal, Merlin straightened up and opened the bag on the table hands shaking.

Pulling out the black lace, Merlin grabbed the underwear, a pretty blush spreading across his cheeks. The underwear was most black satin with a silky feel with a deep red lace  
lining across the top of the bra and bottom of the pants. The bra had slits with chiffon covering it, still proving a slight cover, but making it sexier. 

Merlin looked towards Arthur, giving him his best fake puppy dog look to try and get the blood flowing. 

“Please don’t make me do this,” Merlin whimpered, pushing out a small tear. 

Arthur looked back unimpressed, but a small twang in his heart and mind told him to stop, not to do this. But then those eyes and lips sent a tingle of arousal through his body. 

“No, now get to it,” Arthur said.

Feeling triumphant, Merlin started to pull the pants up this long legs. Arthur swore he actually started to drool.

Once the pants were on, Merlin turned around and bend over to grab the matching bra, Arthur staring at his ass. 

The bra was clasped around his back, it was perfect fit.

Standing in front of Arthur, clad only in this skimpy underwear, Merlin started to feel nervous, shifting from one foot to the other.

Arthur stared at all that pale skin, covered in red lace and black satin, and couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. It looked so soft and bruisable.

Walking toward Merlin, Arthur stood toe to toe with the boy, breathing hard with barely contained arousal. 

“Bend over that table,” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Staring up at Arthur, Merlin couldn’t move. He was held still with the power of him. It was as if Arthur was glowing, all golden hair and blazing blue eyes. He couldn’t look away.

“NOW,” Arthur shouted, getting impatient. 

Snapping out of is trance, with a hasty “yes, sir,” Merlin spun around and bend over the table. 

Suddenly, unleashing all of his pent up energy, Arthur rushed forward, plastering his body against Merlin’s back, hands not stopping on their path to that fantastic arse. Feeling  
the lace and satin under him hand, Arthur hands pushed it aside to run his fingers up and down the cleft. 

Merlin shuddered under the pressure against his hole, wanting it inside. 

Removing his fingers from Merlin’s underwear, and starts to press three of them against those red lips. Whimpering Merlin opens his mouth, taking the fingers into his mouth.

“Suck,” Arthur said, mouth pressed against the boy’s milky white shoulder.

Licking against the fingers in his mouth, Merlin started to suck, tongue darting in between the fingers. 

Shuddering, Arthur dragged his fingered out of that talented mouth and across those lips. 

“If only we had time to put that mouth to good use,” Arthur said, wishing he did have more time with the boy. 

“Oh, well, let’s get to the good stuff,” Arthur said, with finality.

Bringing his hands back to that rounded arse. Pushing the satin aside, Arthur pressed one finger against that tight hole. Merlin gasped, feeling that pressure filling him. It was like nothing he ever felt before. 

Slowly Arthur started to move around, searching for that special spot that would make the boy scream, a sound he was greatly looking forward to. 

A started screech came from Merlin, like music to Arthurs ears, telling him he had found that spot. Continuing to press against it, Merlin was squirming and moaning, with each finger Arthur added. 

Feeling stretched, Merlin felt he couldn’t stretch any further. 

Finally feeling the boy was ready, Arthur pulled his fingers out, and unzipped himself.

Hearing the sound, Merlin stilled, waiting for Arthurs next move.

Leaning forward, Arthur position himself against the boys hole, grasping each of Merlin’s hips with his hands. 

“Are you a virgin, little bird,” Arthur whispered in the boy’s ear, pressing his thick head against the boy’s tight pucker. 

“Yes,” Merlin breathed.

Arthur slammed into the gorgeous body under him. “Not anymore,” Arthur said, already setting a rough, fast pace. 

Merlin wasn’t prepared for the sudden pressure inside him, he screamed out his surprised and moment of pain. He felt like he was being split in two.  
And he loved it.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was fabulous and he could already feel his orgasm building. 

Arthur continued to run his hands up and down the lovely back. He reached around and started run his fingers around the hard peaks on Merlin’s chest through the gaps in the bra. He felt a shiver run through him as Merlin moaned, tightening around his length. 

“You like that, do you? Having your little boy nipples played with,” Arthur said. Shuddering Merlin nodded his head vigorously.

“What about here? Do you like me playing with you here?” Arthur asked, sliding his hands down his stomach and wrapping his hand around his little cock. 

Moaning, Merlin felt like his whole body was ready to explode. Arthur was pushing him closer and closer to the edge and there was no way of stopping it. 

“Look at you, clenching around me, like a two dollar whore. You’re a slut for my cock, aren’t you?” Arthur said, loving those tight channels around him.

“Yes!!!” Merlin screeched, loving that thick muscle, filling him up. 

With that, Arthur speed up his thrusts, driving himself and Merlin closer to the edge.

He grasped Merlin cock again, pumping it in time with all his thrusts. Arthur twisted at the head, thumb pressing against the sensitive head. With that final pleasure, Merlin feel into the abyss. 

As Merlin’s release splatted across the table top, Arthur followed with a few final hard thrusts. 

Collapsing against the table, taking deep breathes, basking in the high. Merlin only had one thought and one thought only.  
Merlin loved dares.

THE END!!!


End file.
